Full Metal Alchemist: The Novel
by TyDye15
Summary: With great respect to the series, I retell an excellent tale in this fanfiction. Of course ownership is not mine. Dive into the tale of crisis, sacrifice, love, redemption and the truth. Would love for some feedback from both Full Metal Alchemist fans and constructive criticisms from fellow authors. Note: I try to avoid thoughts or flashbacks. I want to allow scenes to speak.


**Chapter 1-The Crime**

Two figures in black cloaks ride on horses through the small town of Resembool. The town is plagued by the rain and the rain bounces off the cloaks of the figures. On top of their heads, the figures wear tricorn hats that collect rain water. One of the figures is a blonde haired woman riding a horse alongside a man with raven black hair.

"So Von Hohenheim is supposed to be in this town, Lieutenant Colonel?"

He sighs. "Yup, this was the last location he was spotted at before he disappeared again. Do you feel that?"

"What?"

"Something's in the air...something...foul."

They ride their steeds up the muddy hill. The female soldier says, "I spot an open door four houses away."

He smirks. "I guess they call you Hawkeye for a reason."

The horses proceed at full gallop toward the house. They dismount and bring out their pistols.

"I'm guessing your alchemy won't work here, Mustang?"

"Very funny."

Roy Mustang pushes the door open. It creaks as it swings all the way to the wall. They walk into the house, a puddle of water trailing through the den. Mustang aims his weapon down the hall while Hawkeye aims toward the kitchen. Lightning goes off, flashing throughout the room.

"Hawkeye, do you hear that?"

They both remain silent and they hear a wheezing sound. Both of their expressions turn stone cold as they proceed up the stairs. The Lieutenant Colonel leads with his pistol aimed at the doorway while Hawkeye aims to the side and behind them both. They turn the corner of the tiny hallway upstairs and find another opened door.

Lightning flashes through the house once again. Mustang walks into the room to see a pair of red eyes. His eyes adjust to the darkness and he sees a night black body on it's knees, facing the wall and its back bent over backwards just to see him. The body releases another breath as if struggling. The red eyes belong to a scrawny, corpse-like body with its rib cages penetrating its skin, no fat on the body. Surrounding this thing are white markings.

"Somebody..."

"What's going on, Mustang?"

"Somebody tried human transmutation!"

"What are you?" she walks in to see the body. Her eyes widen.

Mustang slams the door. "I very well doubt Von Hohenheim would be stupid enough to try that."

They walk out of the house grabbing the reins of their steeds.

"Well, it's getting late and I don't know where he could possibly go." The Lieutenant Colonel says as he mount his horse.

"That lit-up house could be a start."

* * *

A loud banging against wood causes Pinako, an elderly woman to rush to the door.

"Oh hold on, for crying out loud!" She opens the door to a pair of soldiers waiting at the door. She urges them. "Come in, come in."

They walk in, taking off their wet cloaks and hats revealing a navy blue uniform.

"Military? What are you doing here?"

"We're investigating a crime recently committed here," Mustang replies as he hangs up his cloak and hat on a coat hanger.

"Oh, how can I help then?" She grabs a cup of tea.

"Somebody performed Human transmutation. Do you know anybody who's capable of doing that?"

The shorter elder drops her tea cup, the glass shattering followed by silence. Mustang stares down the old woman.

"You know something, don't you?"

"I have nothing to say."

He looks up to see a closed door. "Hawkeye, search the house and bring everybody to this room."

"Hey, you can't do that, this is my house!"

Mustang ignores her and opens the door to the kitchen. He sees a small, blonde child in a wheel chair missing an arm and a leg. Behind this child is a set of armor. The officer's eyes narrow when he sees the newly wrapped bandages on his limbs. He storms toward him.

"You, what did you do?"

The boy looks up at him, his eyes misting up. The tears start to trickle out of his sockets, down his cheeks.

"What did you do?"

Mustang reaches down to grab the boy out of his chair. However a metallic gauntlet intercepts him. He looks up to see a suit of armor with glowing red eyes. His own eyes widen to see these eyes, his jaw clenches and he reaches for his pistol. But then he hears the voice belonging to the suit.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to." The voice sniffles. "We're sorry." That voice belonged...to a child! "We're really sorry."

* * *

Everyone is sitting in the kitchen, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Pinako and the two children.

"So Edward and Alphonse Elric, son of Von Hohenheim? No wonder they survived the transmutation," Mustang says.

"They just tried to bring back their mother and well..."

"You don't have to go any further. I seen what happened. However, I'm sure there's a way the boys could restore their bodies."

"You really think so?"

"I haven't researched into that area of alchemy. I can say this though, if they want their bodies restored I can guarantee you the government has research material. Only state alchemists have access to that though. With Edward's survival of this transmutation, I'll say he's more than qualified to be a state alchemist."

"You're not taking them into another war after what these boys been through."

"I'll do it."

Everyone at the table look toward the end. Sitting at the end is Edward, sitting in his wheelchair. "I said I'll do it."

"Now, Elric, I don't want you rushing into this decision. Becoming a state alchemist means that you'll have to serve in the Military in times of war."

"You said I can get research to bring our bodies back? I'm in."

He nods, "Well, I'll let you know what I can do from here. I'll call you back just in case you change your mind."

* * *

The rain clears up and they ride through just wearing their blue uniforms. The cloaks are tucked away in the sack of the saddles.

"So do you think he was bluffing or do you think he's becoming a state alchemist?"

Mustang smirks, "Oh no, he's not bluffing."


End file.
